Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus attached to a living body.
Background Art
As one of portable electronic apparatuses attached to a living body, there is a biological information detection apparatus in which electrodes are attached to a living body surface and a biological signal is detected. For example, there is a heart rate measurement apparatus which detects an electrocardiographic signal which occurs due to heartbeats so as to measure a heart rate from a living body surface (for example, refer to the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,428,433).
A heart rate measurement apparatus disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,428,433 includes an apparatus main body and an attachment belt for attaching the apparatus main body to the chest.
The attachment belt is provided with electrodes which detect a heart rate, and a connection member which outputs a detection signal to a communication circuit of the apparatus main body. The connection member protrudes from an end member provided at an end of the attachment belt toward the apparatus main body side, and is removably engaged with a connection recess formed in the apparatus main body. In addition, the connection member is slidably inserted into the connection recess and is engaged therewith. Therefore, the apparatus main body is mechanically connected to the attachment belt, and the electrodes are electrically connected to the communication circuit.
In addition, in the heart rate measurement apparatus, in order to maintain the engagement state between the connection member and the connection recess, a hemispherical protrusion protrudes from the end member toward the apparatus main body, and the protrusion is engaged with a hemispherical recess formed in the apparatus main body side. The engagement between the protrusion and the recess prevents the connection member from being released out of the connection recess.